Take Me Back
by Seanna Min
Summary: Jeon Jungkook dan usahanya melupakan 'Dia'. [Vkook/Taekook/YAOI/Dom!Tae Sub!Kook/DLDR!]


**Take Me Back.**

 **a VKook/TaeKook fanfiction presented by Seanna Min.**

 **VKook and their world.**

 **Teen's rated.**

 **Yaoi/BoyxBoy/BoysLove**

 **Ficlet.**

 **Drama/Romance/Fluff**

 **I own the storyline and all except the casts**

 **Ok, enjoy reading! ;)**

.

.

.

.

.

Suara detik jam tak mengganggu Jungkook untuk tetap bergelung dalam selimutnya.

Ia sudah bangun sejak dua jam yang lalu sebenarnya, tapi sepertinya ia malas beranjak.

Padahal harusnya hari ini adalah hari pertama kembali masuk untuk kuliah setelah liburan musim semi, tapi Jungkook sendiri justru berharap hari ini masih sama seperti hari-hari kemarin, tak memaksanya untuk berpakaian rapi dan pergi ke kampus.

Jungkook menyerah. Akhirnya ia membuka selimutnya dan segera bangkit. Melirik sekilas jam yang terpasang di dinding, ia mendengus kesal.

Bukan. Bukan hanya karena ia malas datang dan bertemu pengajar di kampus. Ada hal lebih spesifik dari itu yang membuatnya sama sekali tak berniat keluar dari rumah hari ini.

Tapi, apa boleh buat.

Menghindari masalah bukanlah _style_ -nya.

 _Facing the reality, that's exactly Jungkook's style._

Jadi, pemuda berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu memilih untuk segera beranjak menuju kamar mandinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai gedung kampusnya.

Ia berjalan melewati gerbang sambil berharap tak bertemu dengan hal yang sedang ia hindari dua minggu belakangan ini.

Mata bulatnya menatap ke sekitar. Hm, tampaknya ia aman.

"Jungkookie..."

Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati sahabat karibnya setengah berlari menghampirinya.

Ia tersenyum seadanya menyambut Yugyeom.

" _Aigoo_... Empat minggu liburan membuatmu terlihat semakin kurus, Kookie."

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya memang ada hal buruk yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini."

"Huh? Ada apa?" Sahabat kentalnya iu hanya menatap penuh pertanyaan.

Jungkook menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya." Tetap memasang senyum lemah, Jungkook mencoba meminta Yugyeom agar mengerti keadaannya.

Yugyeom pun tahu, dan memilih untuk menghargai temannya itu dengan tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Lagipula, sepertinya ia sudah tahu hal apa yang dimaksud Jungkook.

"Baiklah, ayo... Lebih baik segera ke kelas." Yugyeom menarik tangan Jungkook agar pemuda itu berjalan lebih cepat.

Ah, Jungkook salah.

Ia harusnya lebih senang berangkat ke kampus, karena ia punya Yugyeom disini.

Kelas sudah terisi separuhnya ketika Jungkook dan Yugyeom masuk.

Dan tak ada yang menyadari saat raut Jungkook berubah tegang saat melewati pintu kelas itu.

Jungkook sendiri merasa jantungnya sempat terhenti sepersekian detik saat melihat sosok yang paling ia hindari kini tengah duduk di bangku paling belakang dengan _headset_ di kedua telinganya.

Ia tak berani menatap orang itu, dan lebih memilih untuk menunduk dan buru-buru menuju bangku yang kosong.

Ia tak berani lagi menatap ke belakang dan hanya mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Tapi ternyata hal itu sama sekali tak membuatnya lebih baik.

Bertukar pesan dengan sahabatnya, Jaehyun yang ada di fakultas lain membuatnya terkekeh sesekali.

Ia baru saja ingin mengirim sebuah foto tentang liburannya, saat ia justru menemukan sesuatu.

Hati Jungkook luluh saat melihat beberapa foto yang ada di galerinya. Ia menatap sendu pada foto-foto itu. Lupa akan kegiatan sebelumnya, Jungkook menggeser satu persatu foto yang tiba-tiba membuatnya rindu.

Rindu akan suatu hal yang seharusnya tak ia rindukan.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum pahit, dan saat ia memutuskan menyimpan kembali ponselnya, dosen jam pertama pun masuk dengan senyuman cerah.

Jungkook kembali sibuk dengan kolom _chatting_ -nya dengan Jaehyun saat jam istirahat datang.

Yugyeom segera menghampirinya.

"Jungkookie..."

"Hm?" Jungkook segera menatap Yugyeom.

"Kau tidak lupa kan malam ini Mingyu punya pesta?"

Nyatanya, Jungkook lupa. Ia memasang ekspresi terkejut saat mendengar itu.

"Astaga! Kau benar. Harusnya aku ingat kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunnya."

"Karena itu aku mengingatkanmu." Yugyeom tertawa kecil karena sudah yakin kalau Jungkook pasti tak ingat akan pesta itu.

"Jadi apa nanti malam kau akan—"

Yugyeom menggantungkan pertanyaannya sambil melirik ke arah pojok kelas. Jungkook dengan cepat menangkap maksud Yugyeom dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan datang. Sendiri." Jawabnya tanpa beban.

Yugyeom kini sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook selama liburan kemarin, dan ia merasa sedikit prihatin.

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Jungkook? Lagipula, Jungkook bukan tipe yang suka masalahnya dicampuri orang lain.

Pemuda tinggi yang sudah menjadi teman baiknya sejak sekolah menengah itu akhirnya menepuk bahu Jungkook.

"Jangan terlalu bersedih, semoga pesta nanti malam bisa sedikit mengobatimu."

Jungkook tersenyum.

Ia juga berharap begitu. Meski ia tahu, mungkin kesedihannya ini tidak bisa hilang dalam waktu dekat ini.

Jeon Jungkook menyelesaikan riasan terakhir dengan memakai _amosu_ hitamnya

Diperhatikan lagi penampilannya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat sempurna di pantulan cermin.

Ia sendiri pun sudah sangat yakin kalau penampilannya ini yang terhebat, tapi entah mengapa tetap saja ia merasa tak yakin untuk datang. Ia tak percaya diri.

Hati kecilnya melarang untuk datang ke pesta itu karena ia tahu, teman-teman sekelasnya pasti akan datang.

Dan artinya, 'dia' juga akan ada disana.

Jungkook yang sempat tertunduk lesu kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

 _'Ayolah, kemana Jungkook si pemberani dan keren itu?'_ pikirnya.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat dirinya sendiri yang terbalut setelan semi-formal dimana ia memakai kaus dibalik jas _amosu_ hitam-nya, jeans hitam yang membentuk kaki panjangnya dan rambut yang ditata sedemikian rupa.

Ia harus buktikan pada'nya' kalau ia tak lemah dan tetap Jeon Jungkook yang bebas seperti dulu.

Ia bertekad untuk terlihat kuat dan memikat untuk pesta malam ini.

.

.

.

Sesuai dugaannya.

Saat ia memasuki _ballroom_ tempat pesta megah milik Mingyu diadakan, hampir semua mata menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja.

Tentu saja, Jeon Jungkook yang begitu menggoda kini telah kembali bebas.

Hal itu membuat beberapa pria dan wanita merasa senang dan berniat menangkap Jungkook malam ini.

Jungkook sendiri mencoba mengangkat wajahnya agar tak terlihat canggung meski ia sempat bertemu tatap dengan'nya' yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu sampai di pesta ini.

"Kau mempesona sekali malam ini, Jungkookie."

Mingyu yang segera menghampiri pemuda itu sambil menawarkan segelas _wine_.

Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Mingyu—yang dikenal memiliki ketertarikan pada pria memang sudah lama mengejar Jungkook, dan mendengar status Jungkook sekarang, sepertinya banyak yang bertaruh kalau mereka berdua akan menjadi pasangan fenomenal di kampus.

Apalagi melihat respon bagus Jungkook pada Mingyu saat menerima gelas _wine_ itu sambil tersenyum.

Ayolah, Jungkook bukan pemuda yang gampang memberi respon positif pada sesama jenisnya, padahal ia seorang _most-wanted_ di kalangan perempuan, pun laki-laki.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mingyu-ya..." Bahkan pemuda bergigi kelinci itu memberi sebuah senyuman manis saat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Mingyu.

"Terima kasih, mau berdansa denganku?"

Sejujurnya, Jungkook agak sedikit risih saat Mingyu dengan berani menyentuh tangannya, menarik, dan mencium jemarinya lembut. Tak pernah ada yang melakukan gestur yang cheesy seperti itu seumur hidupnya.

Ia tak tahu, tapi rasanya... tidak nyaman.

Bodohnya, saat merasa seperti itu, ia justru membandingkan dengan kenangannya bersama orang itu. Segera saja ia menepis pemikiran itu dan berusaha menikmati rayuan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja. Untuk pemilik hari spesial ini." Jawab Jungkook masih menyertakan senyuman menawannya.

Tanpa ragu lagi, Mingyu menarik Jungkook menuju lantai dansa yang dipenuhi beberapa pasangan. Musik klasik dipilih Mingyu agar kebersamaan mereka terasa lebih menghanyutkan.

"Jadi, kau sudah 'bebas' sekarang?"

Jungkook tersenyum kecut. Ia baru saja merasa sedikit lebih nyaman, tapi lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu muncul.

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri."

"Ya, aku sempat bingung saat melihatnya datang tanpamu, tapi sekarang aku mengerti."

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jungkook dan pemuda itu tahu apa maksud gerakan pria di hadapannya.

Ia baru saja akan menolak saat sebuah tangan menarik pinggangnya menjauh dari Mingyu.

Keduanya terkaget dengan peristiwa tiba-tiba itu.

Terlebih lagi Jungkook yang tahu bahwa pemilik lengan yang kini merengkuhnya adalah 'dia'... Kim Taehyung.

Mata pria itu terlihat begitu mengerikan, seperti bisa menarik roh terpisah dari tubuhmu hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Sentuh dia lagi, dan ku pastikan kau akan mati." Ancam Taehyung pada Mingyu.

Hati Jungkook mencelos ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

Apa maksudnya?

Mingyu tertawa sumbang saat mendengar hal itu.

"Apa hak-mu? Kau tidak bisa mengatur siapapun, termasuk aku ataupun Jungkook."

Taehyung semakin geram mendengar jawaban itu dan hampir saja menyerang si pemilik pesta kalau saja Jungkook tak menarik kuat lengannya.

"Taehyung, cukup!"

Perhatian para undangan di _ballroom_ itu tersita. Mereka menahan nafas saat mengetahui siapa yang bertengkar saat ini.

Mingyu si tenar kaya raya yang berani menantang Taehyung yang terkenal tak bisa ditandingi dan angkuh. Mereka bertengkar dengan si primadona, Jeon Jungkook berada di tengah-tengah.

Siapapun bisa menyimpulkan kalau pertengkaran ini terjadi karena mereka memperebutkan Jeon _'Charming'_ Jungkook.

"Mingyu... Aku memang menurutimu untuk berdansa. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu." Jungkook menatap iritasi pada Mingyu yang akhirnya kembali tertawa sumbang.

"Ada apa ini Jeon Jungkook? Kau membelanya?"

Taehyung mengepalkan tangan lebih kuat dan siap memberi pukulan meski ditahannya kuat-kuat.

Jungkook melirik Taehyung, "Tak ada yang ku bela disini. Aku hanya tidak suka terlibat dalam keributan."

"Harusnya memang tak ada keributan disini hanya karena aku ingin mencium seorang seseorang yang tak memiliki kekasih."

Bughh!

Taehyung tak mampu menahan amarahnya lagi dan akhirnya memberi satu pukulan telak di rahang Mingyu hingga pria itu tersungkur.

"Dan aku tidak akan membuat keributan kalau saja kau tidak mencoba untuk melecehkan seseorang." Taehyung pergi setelah memberi tatapan mematikannya pada Mingyu.

"Taehyung!"

Jungkook tak lagi peduli pada Mingyu yang berusaha menahan sakit di dagunya.

Ia justru berlari mengejar Taehyung yang melangkah cepat meninggalkan _ballroom_ itu.

.

.

.

"Taehyung! Berhenti!"

Jungkook sedikit kelimpungan saat harus mengejar Taehyung yang berjalan cepat.

Padahal ia sudah bersumpah tidak ingin menyebut nama lelaki itu lagi, tapi nyatanya ia tak bisa.

"Kim Taehyung! Aku tahu kau tidak tuli! Berhenti!"

Seperti yang Jungkook minta, akhirnya lelaki itu berhenti saat sudah sampai di samping mobilnya. Namun di luar dugaan pemuda itu, Taehyung tiba-tiba saja menariknya, mendorong Jungkook hingga punggungnya menabrak badan mobil dan segera mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Jungkook terkesiap.

Sebuah ciuman agresif dan berantakan yang kini ia terima dari Taehyung justru membuatnya semakin merindukan pria ini.

Taehyung bahkan menahan kedua pipi Jungkook agar bisa menciumnya lebih intens.

Jungkook hampir menangis saat menyadari perasaannya semakin meluap hanya karena ciuman ini, sentuhan Taehyung di pinggangnya saat bersama Mingyu tadi menjadi awal terbukanya lagi hati Jungkook. Dan karena tak mampu lagi menahan kerinduannya, Jungkook membalas lumatan dan kecupan-kecupan dari Taehyung.

Mereka terhanyut sejenak dengan aktivitas panas yang tercipta hingga Taehyung memutuskan tautan bibir itu.

Jungkook menatap nanar ke dalam mata tajam Taehyung yang selalu dikaguminya.

"Ke..napa?"

Jungkook terbata, bibirnya kelu karena berhadapan dengan Taehyung.

"Kenapa... Kau lakukan ini?"

Tangannya mengepal erat menahan emosi yang tak ia kenali.

Marah, rindu, sedih, sekaligus senang. Karena terlalu banyak, yang terasa kini hanya sesak.

Meski menuntut jawaban, tapi nyatanya Jungkook tak mampu menatap mata itu lebih lama.

Taehyung pun bergeming.

"Untuk apa melakukan hal itu? Aku bebas bertemu dan bicara dengan siapapun. Kau tidak berhak melarangku seperti itu... Karena kita..."

Jungkook meremas ujung jasnya sendiri.

"Kita sudah putus."

Menahan airmata yang siap meluncur kapanpun, Jungkook menggigit bibirnya sambil tertunduk.

Karena tak tahan, Taehyung mengangkat dagu pemuda itu agar mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Katakan itu sambil menatapku. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku." gertak Taehyung.

Ekspresinya sulit diartikan.

Selalu begini, dan Jungkook membencinya.

Membenci Taehyung yang selalu terlihat tenang, dan membenci perasaannya yang tak tertahankan.

Jungkook menggeram pelan karena kesal.

"Tidak. Kita sudah putus dan aku sudah tidak mencintaimu."

"KATAKAN ITU SAAT KAU MENATAPKU, JEON JUNGKOOK!" bentak Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook kembali melempar tatapan ke arah lain.

Jungkook tak bisa.

Mendadak ia merasa seperti pengecut karena sulit menatap mata Taehyung. Ia takut. Ia takut jika menatap mata Taehyung, ia justru tak bisa mengendalikan ucapannya.

Ia takut perasaannya akan terucap.

Ia merindukan Taehyung.

Dan, ya... ia masih mencintai Taehyung.

"Tidak. Sudah kubilang, kita sudah selesai kan? Jadi sekarang kau tak berhak mengaturku atau melarangku bertemu siapapun. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu." Jungkook memberanikan diri menatap Taehyung.

Pria itu tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak mencintaiku?"

Tangan Taehyung terkepal dan segera memukul mobilnya sendiri dengan geram.

"Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, kau tidak akan ada disini bersamaku! Kalau kau tidak mencintaku, kau tidak akan membalas ciumanku! Kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, kau tidak akan ragu untuk menatapku! Kau masih mau bilang kalau kau tidak mencintaiku, Jeon Jungkook?!"

Mata Jungkook berkaca-kaca.

Benar.

Apa yang dikatakan Taehyung memang benar.

Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu semua dan tidak tegas menolak perlakuan Taehyung.

Ia semakin membenci perasaan yang menggerogotinya ini.

"Ya. Aku memang masih mencintaimu. Lalu kenapa?"

Taehyung terdiam menatap pemuda yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak awal mereka bertemu itu.

Rautnya yang semula keras, kini luluh karena kalimat Jungkook. Tangannya mencoba meraih bahu Jungkook namun pemuda kelinci itu justru menepisnya.

"AKU MEMANG MASIH MENCINTAIMU! LALU KENAPA? APA KAU PUAS MEMBUATKU MENDERITA SEPERTI INI?!"

Jungkook menangis.

Demi Tuhan, Taehyung tak pernah melihat Jungkook menangis seperti ini.

"Jungkookie..."

Mendadak Taehyung tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Jungkook memutuskan hubungan mereka jika memang pemuda itu masih mencintainya.

Kenapa Jungkook tak jujur daritadi kalau ia memang masih mencintai Taehyung?

Jungkook berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan, ia malu. Ia berantakan saat ini. Terlebih lagi, ia benci terlihat lemah di hadapan Taehyung.

Tak tahan lagi, akhirnya Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang masih bergetar menahan tangis.

"Bodoh, lalu kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

"Aku membencimu! Apa lagi? Kau selalu sibuk dan membuatku seperti tak berarti akhir-akhir ini. Dan saat kau punya waktu luang, kau malah lebih memilih untuk bertemu dengan gadis lain. Alasan apa lagi yang harus ku gunakan untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita?"

Dahi Taehyung mengernyit.

"Gadis lain?" ia merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Jungkook.

Jungkook menatapnya tajam, "Sekarang kau berpura-pura tidak ingat? Mau ku pukul _eoh_?!"

"Tunggu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti siapa yang kau maksud?"

Jungkook masih terisak. Ia sebenarnya malas menceritakannya.

"Gadis yang kau temui di depan kampus. Kalian bahkan pergi ke _Lotte World._ " sinis Jungkook.

"Astaga! Katakan padaku kalau itu bukan alasan kenapa kau memutuskanku."

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?"

"Demi Tuhan, Jungkookie! Apa aku belum pernah cerita tentang adikku, Kim Eunjin?"

Mendadak Jungkook menatap inosen pada 'mantan' kekasihnya itu.

Apa? Apa ini?

Jadi, gadis yang menjadi sumber kecemburuannya itu adalah adik Taehyung?

" _Silly_... Jadi kau pikir aku menduakanmu? Kau tak tahu betapa tertekannya aku saat tak bisa menghubungimu?"

Taehyung kembali memeluk erat pemuda itu.

Jungkook membuka mulutnya, meski ia agak ragu. Haruskah ia jujur saat ini?

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja? Aku juga sangat frustasi dengan pemikiranku sendiri."

Taehyung tersenyum.

Ia bersyukur karena ternyata semua hanya kesalahpahaman.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpaling pada orang lain? _I lose myself in you, completely_."

Jungkook yang matanya masih memerah tak bisa menahan senyum.

" _Heish—_."

" _So, should i take you back?_ "

Jungkook melepas pelukan itu saat Taehyung bertanya.

Ia kini menatap tenang ke dalam sepasang onyx Taehyung.

" _That's should be my line... Take me back, please_."

Taehyung pun tersenyum dan kembali mendekap tubuh Jungkook sebelum memberi ciuman yang membuka kembali hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

 **FIN**

A/n: Yo!

 _It's a fluffy ficlet!_

ini sebenarnya re-make dari karya lama saya, jadi kalau kira-kira ada yang pernah membaca kara ini dengan pairing lain, saya jamin itu ff milik saya hehe

how's it? saya gemes bikin Kookie yang galau karena pemikiran konyolnya sendiri. Kalau berkenan, silakan tinggalkan review juseyo. Thanks!


End file.
